


I’m Sorry

by Legend4eva



Category: DC’s Legends of Tomorrow
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legend4eva/pseuds/Legend4eva
Summary: New Chapter hopefully coming soon!!!





	1. It takes too long to realize

It had been a long night being. Sara was really tired, she was tired of all the bullshit. Rip? She thought. How can he just barge in and out of her life like that. He can’t just do that to her. After that confession, after her and Jax helped him escape from his mind, he confessed about his feelings. Then after saving reality, she thought he would stay not for her, but for himself he was just going to leave without saying goodbye, leave her hurting. She thought maybe if she let him leave now, he might be back in à while, Back to her, back to them. But no he had to create the Time Bureau and disband the team? The one thing she loved doing along with her teammates, who were more like family now, without even thinking what would happen to her, to them? How can he do that after he told her that he loved her!? It was unbelievable and Sara just wanted to barge into the Time Bureau and throw him against the wall and hold à knife to his throat and ask why? Why did he do this to her? “Miss Lance? Are you in their?” Her train of thought broke when she heard someone at the door, with an oddly familiar accent. She took à long swig out of her glass filled with amber liquid, then set it down on the floor, near the couch. She got of the couch and walked to the door, and opened it. Here he was again! She thought she was hallucinating for à second, but then he pushed her aside, marched in and closed the door behind him. Which was very unlikely for Rip Hunter, the always polite, dumbass he was. Then Sara snapped out of it, and here he was standing in front of her in the Time Bureau suit. That stupid suit.   
“Miss Lance are you alright?” He asked her. She didn’t respond. Rip placed his hands on her shoulders, and slightly shook her.   
“Miss Lance are you alright?” He asked again.   
“Yea! Yes I’m fi-” she starts to say but stops and takes à couple steps backwards before finishing   
“-ne. What are you doing here, in my apartment?”   
“I apologize for bathing in here at this time of the night, but-” he looks at her when he says it “-need your help.” and give her a quick and small smile.   
“Rip, I’m sorry but if I’m hearing this right you’re saying that you need my help, the same person that was the leader of the legends, whom you hold responsible for breaking time, and shaking it off yourself like you weren’t there.” She replies and and gives him sarcastic chuckle.   
“Look, Sara” he says “I don’t blame you cause I know was there. And if I am correct I agreed with your decision, which makes me equally responsible for the breaking of time.” He gives her an apologetic look. “I really need your help because someone is currently trying to kill me-“   
“Oh so you run to me for help when someone’s after you? Rip, did you even think about me before leaving, because as far as I’m concerned you said you love me, and-“ Sara cuts Rip off, but then he suddenly yells “Sara Lookout!” And pushes her away, then there’s à sound of à gunshot and à window breaking. Sara looks up and sees Rip with à bullet in his stomach. She rushes over to him, pulls his head in her lap, applies pressure on the bullet wound with her hand and then says “Hey, hey, hey stay with me ok just stay with me.” Sara pulls her phone out of her pocket and calls 911. “Sa-ra” Rip says looking up at her. “Don’t speak, your going to lose oxygen.” Sara say and puts à finger on his lips. He takes off the bureau’s logo with his not bloody hand and gives it to Sara. “Rip! Rip!” Sara starts yelling, but she gets no response back. Rip gears faint voice of Sara saying his name jumbled with the siren voices.


	2. Uncle Ray

“Excuse me” The nurse says to Sara, who was sitting outside the operating room. She had called Ray, because she didn’t know what else to do.   
“Yes?” Sara replies to the nurse.   
“Mr Hunter is it? The man in the operating room.” The nurse asks.   
“Yes. It’s Rip, Rip Hunter.” Sara replies.  
“Unfortunately M’am there does not seem to be any record of him in the Star City General Hospital.” The nurse says   
“What do yo…” Sara starts to say, but then remembers that Rip is from the future. “He just moved here. À couple days ago.” Sara tells the nurse.   
“Oh ok. Does he have any family?” The nurse asks.   
“Um… No, no he doesn’t. Me and our friend, are the closest thing he’s got to family.” Sara says.   
“Sara?” Comes à voice from behind Sara, and she recognizes exactly who it is.   
“Ray!” She shouts and turns, then gives him à hug. He hugs her back. After they split apart Sara looks behind him and sees à girl pacing up to them. Somehow thinks that she knows her.   
“ ‘scuse me, nurse?” The girl says to the nurse. She has à mix of British and American accent.   
“Rip Hunter is in there right?” The girl asks the nurse.   
“Yes, he is. Are you his family?” The nurse asks her.   
“No, just à friend.” The girls replies.  
“Oh ok.” The nurse says to the girl.   
“How’s he doing?” The girl asks the nurse.   
“He’s holding up, but we’re not sure if he’ll make it through.” The nurse replies.   
“He’ll make it. I know he will.” The girl says to the nurse.   
The nurse goes back into the operating room.   
“Excuse me?” Sara says to the girl.   
“Yes!” The girl replies   
“You know Rip?” Sara asks her.   
“Yes. I know you too, and you too Uncle Ray-“ She says, and covers her mouth as soon as she says uncle ray.   
“Uncle Ray?? I don’t even know who you are.” Ray says.   
“Yes, yes I know. It’s à long story.” The girl replies.   
“Well, we have all the time in the world. So, what’s your name?” Sara asks the girl.   
“M… my name! Yes. Sorry. My name is Laurel Hunter-Lance.” The girl replies.   
“Laurel?” Sara questions.   
“Yeah, after your sister.” Laurel smiles while replying.   
“And how exactly do you know us?” Sara asks Laurel.  
“I… I can’t tell you that I just came here to see him.” She looks at Sara, and then she looks at the operating room.   
“Look, you’ve already called Ray, Uncle Ray. What other big surprise is gonna be there?” Sara says to Laurel.   
“It’s way more surprising than Uncle Ray tts for sure.” Laurel chuckles while replying.   
“Well however surprising it might be. I wanna know. And if you don’t tell us we have other ways to find out.” Sara says to Laurel.   
“Ok. I’ll tell you, just not here. Do we have somewhere we talk to in private?” Laurel asks them.  
“I know the doctor here really well. We can go to one of the empty rooms, and I’ll ask her to delete the footage later.” Ray tells Laurel.   
“Ok.” Laurel says. They walk together for à bit around the hospital, then finally find à room.   
“Alright Laurel, spill your beans.” Sara say to her.   
“Ok, so I’m your daughter from the future.” Laurel tells Sara.   
“You’re what?” Sara replies.

**Author's Note:**

> New Chapter hopefully coming soon!!!


End file.
